VOX Box: Superheroes and Their Kids
Characters * Superman * Terra * Beast Boy * Supergirl * Robin Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * September 26th 2016, 1705 PST VOX Archive * Superman: rustling, footsteps Beast Boy, where is she? * Beast Boy: Hey, Supes... What brings you- * Superman: I'm not stupid, Garfield. I know Oracle already called you to tell you I was heading your way. Now, where is my daughter? * Beast Boy: Uh... Yeah... See... the thing is... I'm not supposed to tell you that, dude. chuckle But I promise you, she's safe! * Superman: You expect me to just accept that and be on my way? * Beast Boy: It would be nice if you did... chuckle * Terra: Look, Superman... You probably don't remember me, but I- * Superman: Your name is Tyra Markov. You're a former princess of Markovia. You're geokinetic, go by the name 'Terra'. You were believed to have died ten years ago, but it turns out you were in stasis this whole time. You requested re-entry to the Titans and we denied you. So, Terra... while I'm not sure why you're here at the Tower, I do know who you are. * Terra: We can't stop you. If Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were here we might have a chance, but they're not... so we can't , even if we tried. So, cut us some slack and let us- * Superman: You're stalling. I can hear the minute fluctuations in your voice... You're trying to stall me. Why? * Beast Boy: Look, dude, this ain't my idea... I'm just doing what they told me- * Superman: Who is they? Batman?! Did Batman tell you to stall me? Why?! * Terra: Back off, alien. cracking, rock and earth shattering, debris falling on ground * Superman: Did you just throw dirt at me? * Terra: Just because we can't stop you, doesn't mean we're not going to try. cracking Don't make me use this. * Supergirl: Enough! I'm right here, dad! * Superman: Mia! of air I'm so glad to see you. Now, come quick. You need to- * Supergirl: I'm staying here, dad... Batman already told me what he learned and while I don't believe him, I do believe in him and what he stands for. I'm going to stay here until we figure out what's going on with me. whimper While there's some doubt as to where or when I come from, that doesn't mean I've forgotten who I am... I'm your daughter. * Beast Boy: Look... uh... maybe you two would like to use the meeting room? * Superman: No need. My daughter's coming with me. [Supergirl: Dad!] Mia... You're a minor and you're my daughter, so you'll do as I say. We can wait this out and run tests at the Fortress. * Robin: Let go of her! * Superman: Damian? What are you- Wait a minute... grunt, whimper, heavy breathing What's in your hand? * Robin: My dad gave me this to use on Supergirl, should she go bad. Lucky for me,though, I get to use it on you. chuckle Just as well, you're more my level. So, you going to leave or do I get to be the first Robin to kick the Man of Steel's ass? And as much as I don't want Mia to have to see that... I'm really hoping it comes to that. But it's entirely up to you, Kryptoni- Ah! What the-?! * Terra: Oh, freakin' cool rock, kid. Where'd you find this? I thought I knew all the rocks this world had to offer... * Beast Boy: Uh... Tyra-baby... maybe you want to give the pretty rock back to the tinier, scarier version of Batman before he hurts us. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Three Mysteries and a Baby. Links and References * VOX Box: Superheroes and Their Kids Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Tyra Markov/Appearances Category:Garfield Logan/Appearances Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances